


Training

by Fianna9



Series: Swarm [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet drabbles - Hound has some new trainees
Series: Swarm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Training

Looking over his wary batch of trainees Hound could tell they were expecting to be humiliated and mocked. "Finally the idiots are gone." Breaking out his own feral grin, he said, "Forget what's been said to you by those bigoted idiots. I for one am glad to have you all here; I know what you can do. I'm not going to insult you by claiming I can spot Insecticon incursions better than your adoptees let alone actual Praxians. I'm here to teach you to use those skills against other frames. We'll make the Decepticons regret bringing you into this war."


End file.
